Science Project
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Shikon Jewel samadengan MC2


This fiction is based of the story made by Rumiko Takahashi.

Please enjoy.

 _ **Bahkan Cinta itu sendiripun walau gurauan tetap tidak bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah**_

.

Kagome bukan siswi teladan tapi dia terkadang punya sesuatu, sebut saja kemauan besar yang mendesak- _the urge_ -seperti misalnya jika kita sedang dalam kehausan dan ingin sekali memuaskan dahaga; keinginan yang ada di dalam diri Kagome kurang lebih seperti itu.

Dan saat kemauan itu datang, dirinya sendiri-pun tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tidak juga Shikon Jewel. Bahkan tidak juga Inuyasha.

 **.**

 **SCIENCE PROJECT**

 **.**

Menjalani 60% kehidupannya di masa lalu-dunia feodal masa lampau yang mistikal-membuatnya kehilangan sedikit banyak pengalaman bersekolah. Seperti hari ini, saat untuk ke-sepersekian persen-nya menghadiri kegiatan bersekolah, sebut saja takdir-tanpa membuat situasi sok dramatis-telah memilihnya menghadiri kelas eksak, dan kebetulan pula gurunya itu memutuskan untuk menjatuhi setiap murid-muridnya sebuah tugas yang gampang-gampang susah untuk di kerjakan; Proyek Ilmu Pengetahuan atau bahasa kerennya: _Science Project._

Kagome sedikit tertegun, menyadari bahwa dia sebenarnya telah punya segunung bahan mentah yang bisa digunakannya untuk tugas mematikan itu. Bahan itu telah dipunyainya bahkan lama sebelum dia menyadarinya. Dan dengan menekan perasaan bersalah yang memuaskan, ia tersenyum simpul diam-diam, membayangkan betapa banyak kesenangan yang akan dinikmatinya untuk menuntaskan tugas menggelikan yang dititahkan gurunya itu.

Sementara seluruh kelas berteriak jengkel, Kagome menahan geli tak tertahankan. Tugas ini benar-benar tepat waktu.

Sesungguhnya pun sejak dulu ia telah berniat melakukan percobaan ilmiah berkaitan dengan kegilaan yang ditemuinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.. tidak kurang dari setengah tahun yang lalu, ia menemukan sebuah rahasia yang besar.

"Tidak ada salahnya aku melakukan tugas ini sepenuh hati, mengingat aku tidak bisa selalu hadir di kelas," pikir Kagome, "Setidaknya karya tulisku akan menjadi warisan dunia ini kelak, sementara aku menjelajah dunia lampau yang asing," lalu ia pun tanpa sadar kembali memikirkan seseorang berambut perak, bermata emas nun jauh di seberang Jendela Waktu sana.

"Aku akan banyak meminta bantuannya kali ini, tidak ada yang namanya makan siang gratis."

.

"Ulangi lagi, apa katamu?"

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, Inuyasha."

"Bantuanku? Mau apa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti walau aku menjelaskannya padamu.."

"Coba saja," geram Setengah Siluman di depannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku mendapat tugas dari duniaku.. tugas sekolah, dan kali ini aku ingin mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati untuk menebus semua ketidakhadiranku di kelas selama menjelajah bersamamu.. dan aku butuh bantuanmu buat menuntaskan tugas ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Shikon Jewel?"

"Yah, nanti setelah tugas ini selesai kita bisa melanjutkan mencarinya lagi."

"Berapa lama memangnya yang kau butuhkan? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu buat main-main, kau sendiri mengerti kan?" nada bicaranya mulai naik satu oktaf.

"Aku mengerti, makanya lebih cepat lebih baik, dan kalau kau membantuku dijamin bakal lebih cepat."

Inuyasha memelototi Kagome dengan curiga. Kagome berdoa supaya lawan bicaranya itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia menahan senyum geli.

"Oke, oke.. asal kau membereskannya dengan cepat, sebab aku ingin cepat-ce-"

"Ngerti-ngerti.. yang kau pikirkan cuma permata bodoh itu kan.."

"Permata bodoh itu yang jadi prioritas uta-"

"Oke oke.. baik, untuk mempersingkat waktu mari kita mulai saja!" potong Kagome dengan sengaja untuk mengelakkan keributan diantara dirinya dan Inuyasha yang mungkin akan terjadi-entah untuk yang ke-seribu kalinya mungkin-jika berdebat dengannya. Kagome sedang dalam mood yang bagus, dia tidak ingin mengacaukannya.

"Baik Inuyasha, dengarkan aku. Ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi sebelum kita memulai ini."

"Aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak.." tebaknya.

"Yah, memang akan sedikit tidak enak buatmu.." kata Kagome sambil tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sudah kuduga!"

"Habisnya bahan untuk penelitianku kan terhampar luas di depan mata-"

"Penelitian-jadi kau benar-benar memanfaatkanku buat penelitian ya! Aku sudah mengendus aroma tidak enak sejak kau muncul dengan senyum sok sucimu tadi Kagome!" teriak Inuyasha jengkel.

"Jadi begini.. pertama, aku cuma mau kau untuk duduk diam.."

"Duduk dia-memangnya mau kau apakan ak-"

" _Sit."_

Sekeliling lehernya bercahaya, Inuyasha serta merta menubruk tanah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya-kepala duluan-jika Kagome mengatakan satu kata itu.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu!?" Inuyasha bangkit berdiri sambil mengacungkan tinjunya dengan wajah geram-seperti biasa.

"Yah untuk itulah aku memintamu untuk duduk diam, supaya saat aku mengatakan itu, kau setidaknya tidak terpukul cukup keras saat menghantam tanah.. dengan duduk kau membiarkan jarak antara bumi dan wajahmu jadi agak berkurang jadi kau tidak akan menderita kesakitan yang besar.." kata Kagome enteng seraya tertawa gugup. Dia jelas-jelas tidak nyaman melakukan ini, tapi semua demi tugas dan rasa penasaran-tidak, bukan rasa penasaran, Dia harus menyebutnya demi Ilmu Pengetahuan. Yap. Inuyasha pasti akan setuju dengannya, setidaknya jika dia melihat dunia masa depan.

Dunia masa depan.. suatu saat Kagome ingin sekali mengajaknya ke Disneyland bersamanya.. _I wonder_..

"Hei Kagome, jangan katakan kau akan membuatku terjatuh berkali-kali untuk tugas bodohmu itu!"

 _Aih apa yang kupikirkan!_ Kagome terjaga oleh suara bariton Inuyasha yang menggelegar. Wajah Setengah Siluman itu benar-benar memerah dan matanya geram.

"Maaf ya Inuyasha, tapi aku harus melakukan ini.. kau tidak akan mengerti, tapi kita hidup di dunia yang sama walau terpisah waktu, jadi kau pasti akan mengerti, semua ini demi umat manusia-"

"Manusia! Aku tidak peduli dengan manusia! Aku tidak mau membantumu!"

 _This is it._

Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalan.

"Katakan Inuyasha.. apakah kau masih mau mencari Shikon Jewel?"

Inuyasha menoleh cepat-cepat ke arah Kagome, mata lebarnya menatapnya dengan berkerut.

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Dengar ya.. terus terang aku tidak nyaman membuatmu kesakitan, makanya aku ingin agar semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan kau menderita kesakitan minimum, aku juga tidak suka melakukan ini, tapi semua demi banyak orang dan rasanya apa yang kuminta tidak akan membuatmu kehilangan nyawamu-apalagi harga dirimu, malah kau akan berterima kasih padaku kelak karena kau akan sangat berjasa-"

"Yasudah, baik, baik, lakukan saja apa maumu, asal semua cepat selesai dan kita bisa melanjutkan mencari Shikon Jewel, aku sudah bosan mendengar ceramahmu!"

"Bagus. Sekarang baiknya kita mulai karena waktu kita sudah terbuang untuk bertengkar-lagi-dan ini tentunya tidak baik buatmu kan?"

Inuyasha mendengus kesal.

"Nah Inuyasha, aku menyarankan kita melakukan ini di padang rumput.. lebih tebal rumputnya, lebih baik.."

"Kau pasti bercanda.."

"Aku serius.. karena setidaknya kita akan melakukan ini lebih dari dua atau tiga kali.. aku tidak ingin kau menderita ke-"

" _Give me a break!_ Lakukan saja apa maumu! Aku bukan siluman lemah, aku tidak butuh landasan lunak untuk terjatu-"

"Baik, baik.. sini kau mendekat."

Inuyasha mendekat ke arah Kagome. Telinga silumannya bergerak-gerak. Kagome tahu bahwa Inuyasha marah, tapi ada yang bersinar di dalam matanya, seakan Inuyasha pun merasa penasaran. Kagome tahu dalam diri Inuyasha, dia pasti juga merasa tertantang.

"Jarak kita setengah meter.. kau yakin tidak mau duduk?"

"Cepat katakan saja!"

Kagome melakukannya.

Inuyasha jatuh ke tanah dengan terkejut.

"Oke.. setengah meter.. jarak pasti.." gumam Kagome sambil menulis di catatan.

" _So?_ " Inuyasha berdeham geram.

"Oke.. sekarang kau berdiri satu meter dariku.."

"Kau benar-benar bercanda.."

" _I tell you.."_

"Kau pasti menikmatinya-"

"Kau yakin kali ini tidak mau du-"

"Katakan saja, _damn it!_ "

Kagome melakukannya.

Dan Inuyasha masih jatuh.

Dengan terkejut.

"Satu meter.. masih terkoneksi.." gumam Kagome kembali seraya mencatat.

"Lagi?"

"Baik, sekarang tolong kau berdiri lima meter dariku.."

Inuyasha melesat ke ujung dengan enggan, kemudian dia duduk dengan gaya khasnya dan memandang Kagome sambil mendelik kesal. "Aku capek berdiri.. lakukan tugas konyolmu, aku tidak akan lari!"

Kagome tersenyum penuh syukur.

Kagome mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" seru Inuyasha.

"Aku tadi bilang apakah kau mendegarku?"

"Tidak!"

Kagome mencatat kembali.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa lagi?"

"Apa kau tadi mendengarku?" teriak Kagome kali ini dengan sedikit keras.

"Tidak! Cepat lakukan tugas bodohmu-"

" _Sit!"_ Kagome berteriak kencang.

Inuyasha terjatuh dengan tercekik.

"Maaf, maaf.." kata Kagome sambil tertawa.

"Awas ya kau!" jerit Inuyasha geram.

"Lima meter.. jarak maksimum.. volume suara mempengaruhi objek.."

Inuyasha melesat mendekat.

"Jadi.. kau bisa tenang jika aku tidak di dekatmu paling sedikit lima meter.. tapi kau akan dapat masalah jika masih bisa mendengar suaraku.."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Kau tetap akan terjatuh.."

"Hmph! Sialan si nenek tua itu.. gara-gara dia memberiku kalung sialan ini.."

"Oh ya, tentunya aku akan meneliti mengenai penyebab tarikan gravitasi yang dipengaruhi oleh sejenis pancaran gelombang suara pada sebuah objek dan kaitannya dengan makhluk hidup yang mengenakan objek tersebut.. apakah ada hubungannya dengan gelombang elektromagnet antara pusat bumi dan sistem tubuh manusia.. atau sejenis malfungsi yang disebabkan oleh objek tersebut pada sistem tubuh yang menyebabkan individu ikut tertarik oleh pancaran gravitasi.."

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Inuyasha masih kesal.

"Aku akan mengadakan interview dengan Kaede mengenai kalung yang dibuatnya untukmu.." gumam Kagome.

"Oh jadi aku sudah selesai meladeni tugas bodohmu, kan?"

"Untuk sementara kau bebas tugas.."

"Bagus-ha? Sementara?"

"Ya, aku masih akan meminta bantuanmu, tapi yang terburuk sudah lewat, kau boleh lega.." kata Kagome tersenyum, memberikannya semangat.

"Bagus sekali.. aku akan mengingat janjimu, Kagome.."

"Apakah kau butuh obatku untuk mengobati lukamu akibat terjatuh tadi?"

" _Get lost!"_

.

"Inuyasha!"

"Aku mencium hawa-hawa yang tidak enak.."

"He? Siluman?" tanya Miroku penasaran.

"Bukan! Hawa Kagome!"

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Shippo.

"Hai semuanya!" Kagome tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Kagome! Wah ranselmu menggelembung sekali.. kau bawa apa memangnya?"

"Heh, awas jangan tertipu, dia sedang mengadakan penelitian berkaitan dengan tugas di dunianya.. aku sudah jadi korbannya.." kata Inuyasha tidak senang.

"Ooh.. jadi itu toh arti ucapanmu tadi.."

"Diam kau Miroku.. aku harap kau yang jadi korban berikutnya!"

"Benar sih, aku juga akan meminta bantuanmu, Miroku," kata Kagome cerah pada Miroku.

Miroku merasa pungunggnya meremang. "Aku bisa mencium hawa yang tidak enak juga sekarang.."

"Pasti berkaitan dengan lubang di telapak tangan kanannya ya?" tanya Sango.

"Yah.. kurang lebih.. tapi jangan takut, aku tidak akan membahayakan kita semua kok.. aku cuma ingin tahu apakah lubang itu sama dengan teori lubang hitam yang ada di luar angkasa.."

"Ha? Luar angkasa?" memangnya ada ya tempat semacam itu? Di luar bumi ini?" tanya Sango.

"Hmph! Kau belum mendengar semuanya kan!" Inuyasha tersenyum miris.

"Ada!" lanjut Kagome bersemangat. "Kalian pasti belum tahu kalau kita sudah pernah mendarat di bulan kan?"

"Haah? Bulan yang itu?" Mereka hampir menjadi paduan suara menyerukan pertanyaan itu.

Kagome mengangguk bersemangat. "Dan kita sudah mengalami kemajuan yang signifikan tentang apa yang ada di luar sana.. kita sudah bisa mengintip melampaui bintang-bintang dan mengetahui detail-detail mengenai galaksi kita sendiri!"

"Galaksi?" tanya Shippo. Jelas ia penasaran sekali.

"Iya! Galaksi kita cuma satu diantara banyak sekali galaksi di luaran sana.. dan melalui teropong dan teknologi yang kita miliki sekarang dan akan terus dikembangkan, kita akan segera mengetahui tentang misteri-misteri alam semesta!"

Kagome menatap wajah-wajah kebingungan di hadapannya.

"Ah.. sepertinya kalian memang belum waktunya mengengar semua ini yah.." Kagome tertawa gugup.

"Di luar bumi kita ini, ada terbentang ruang yang tak terbatas-untuk saat ini teorinya berkata seperti itu-dan akan terus berkembang, dan di dalam ruang ini ada yang namanya Lubang Hitam, sama seperti lubang yang dimiliki oleh Miroku di telapak tangan kanannya.. nah jika kau bersedia Miroku, aku ingin menelitinya.."

"Bagaimana caranya kau menelitinya, Kagome? Ini sangat berbahaya.. kau tahu kan ini bukan mainan?"

"Yah, aku tahu kok.. makanya aku sudah menyiapkan persiapan.. kau cukup membuka telapakmu ke arah laut di atas tebing, dan aku akan mengambil gambarnya dengan video.."

"Vi.. video-?"

"Rasakan kau Miroku.. aku sudah katakan hawa tidak enak ini akan meyerangmu.." tawa Inuyasha penuh kemenangan.

"Kau benar-benar membantu, Inuyasha.." Miroku tertawa lemas.

"Tenang.. tidak akan ada bahaya!" Kagome tersenyum menenangkan.

.

"Kita bisa lihat disini.." Kagome menerangkan ala profesor kepada para audiennya. Mereka di tempat Kaede. Kagome memperlihatkan hasil video yang diambilnya dalam perangkat smartphonenya.

"Sepertinya lubang angin yang dipunyai Miroku tidak mirip benar dengan Lubang Hitam yang ada di luar angkasa.."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Shippo, penasaran lagi.

"Begini.. lihat, saat Miroku membuka telapaknya, lubang itu menghisap semua objek di depannya, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak dia hisap.."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sango. "Bukankah semuanya terhisap masuk, Kagome?"

"Tidak yang satu ini.."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan? Aku tidak punya waktu seharian!" seru Inuyasha sebal.

"Cahaya, bodoh!" seru Kagome hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. "Sifat Lubang Hitam yang asli adalah menyerap segalanya, tidak terkecuali cahaya.. kita menyebutnya _'Event Horizon'_.. itu adalah garis batas antara sisi sini dan sisi di dalam Lubang Hitam.. saat memasuki _Event Horizon_ , dipastikan kita tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi dari sana.. bahkan cahaya pun tidak dapat menghindar.. segalanya akan terhisap masuk dan semakin lama Lubang itu akan semakin besar karena menghisap segala yang ada di hadapannya.."

Miroku berkerut kesal.

"Maaf Miroku.. kau mungkin selalu khawatir akan terserap masuk ke dalam lubang di tanganmu..tapi teorinya memang memungkinkan.. hanya saja, aku merasa takjub dengan lubang ini.. maksudku, sebenarnya jika manusia punya lubang hitam di dalam tubuhnya, manusia itu tidak akan bertahan hidup-tidak satu mili-detikpun, dan setelah itu segalanya-planet ini pun juga akan terhisap masuk ke dalamnya, beserta bintang terdekat-matahari dan seluruh tata surya kita.. tapi faktanya kau bertahan begitu lama.. bukankah itu menenangkan?"

"Kau mau bilang bahwa Naraku memberikanku hadiah?"

"Semuanya pasti ada maknanya, kita harus menganggap semua hal-bahkan keburukan menjadi suatu hal yang baik.. nah sudah jelas kan bahwa lubang di tanganmu itu yang kau klaim sebagai kutukan, sebenarnya juga dapat diandalkan sebagai senjata?"

"Benar sekali.."

"Lagipula, teorinya ya.. dengan senjatamu itu jika kau bisa mengendalikannya, dan dengan sedikit trik dari duniaku, kau bisa berkelana dalam ruang dan waktu.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Yah, sepertinya alih-alih Lubang Hitam, lubang di tanganmu itu lebih mirip ke 'Lubang Cacing'.. kami menyebutnya begitu karena lubang itu bisa digunakan untuk bepergian dalam ruang dan waktu.. istilah hematnya, senjata di tanganmu itu bisa dijadikan semacam mesin waktu.. untuk bepergian menjelajah waktu.."

"Wah.. Kagome.. aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.. sebenarnya malah aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan sama sekali.."

"Bepergian dalam waktu itu seperti.. misalnya kau bisa saja kembali ke masa dimana Naraku memberikan kakekmu kutukan ini.. dan kau bisa menghentikannya sebelum itu terjadi.. tapi jika begitu, kau tidak akan punya lubang itu di tanganmu, dan jika kau tidak punya lubang itu maka kau tidak akan mungkin bepergian dalam ruang waktu.. nah itu yang dinamakan Paradoks.."

" _Seriously,_ Kagome.. lebih baik kau berhenti ngomong daripada kita semua mati karena pusing.." ejek Inuyasha.

Kagome kembali tersadar dari lamunannya akan kedalaman Paradoks.

"Nah, oleh sebab itu.. aku berpikir, bahwa lubang di tanganmu itu bukan persis seperti Lubang Hitam yang asli.. jika tidak, kau pasti sudah mati sejak lama.. dan kita tidak akan ada disini.. lagipula kekuatan sebesar itu tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh Naraku.. walau aku juga penasaran dengan hal itu.. bagaimana dia bisa menciptakan hal seperti itu..."

Mereka semua menatap Kagome dengan pandangan geli sekaligus tidak percaya.

"Jangan katakan kau-" Inuyasha tidak berani menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau saja ada kesempatan, mungkin.."

" _Not a chance_!" kata Inuyasha marah.

"Baik, baik.. nah semuanya.. terima kasih sudah membantuku.. sekarang aku akan membalas kebaikan kalian.. aku yang traktir!"

Kagome membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan banyak makanan dari dalamnya.

Raut wajah Inuyasha telah berubah. Ia memelototi mie instan cup yang diletakkan Kagome di lantai dan langsung menyambarnya.

"Aku tahu kau suka sekali dengan itu, makanya aku membawakanmu lebih banyak."

"Hpm! Kau memang tahu sekali menyengsarakan orang! Tapi okelah, sekarang semua sudah berlalu!"

"Aku juga membawakanmu ini!" seru Kagome.

"Apa ini?"

"Makan saja.. pasti kau suka.."

Inuyasha serta merta memasukkan batangan kecoklatan itu ke dalam mulutnya-tepat sebelum Kagome menghentikannya.

"Buka dulu bungkusnya!" jerit Kagome.

"Kenapa tidak bilang!"

"Haaaa.. orang bodoh saja tahu kalau itu kertas.. ngapain kau makan.."

"Diam kau!" geram Inuyasha sembari melayangkan tinjunya ke kepala Shippo.

Inuyasha merobek bungkus makanan di tangannya dengan geram dan secepat kilat setengah dari batangan coklat itu sudah ada di dalam ternggorokannya.

Ia mengunyahnya beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya merasa ada yang aneh.

"Inuyasha.. apakah kau merasa pusing atau mual?"

"Ya tiba-tiba aku merasa sedikit pus-apa yang-kau mau meracuniku ya?! Apakah ini salah satu peneli-"

"Iya, iya.. itu namanya _cocoa_ atau cokelat yang sudah di olah menjadi makanan ringan.."

"Apa yang kau-"

"Sebenarnya itu aman dan baik-baik saja untuk dikonsumsi, bahkan enak rasanya dan terkadang dijadikan obat untuk beberapa kasus seperti kekurangan darah atau pasca trauma.." gumam Kagome sambil mencatat di bukunya.

"Lalu kenapa aku merasa tidak baik-baik saja?!"

"Karena kau setengah siluman anjing.. dan anjing memang tidak boleh makan cokelat.. karena-"

"Apa!? Kau sudah tau kalau aku-"

"Tapi kan kau setengah manusia, harusnya tidak berakibat fatal!"

"Nyatanya aku tidak baik-baik saja, kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Kau tidak akan mati kok! Begitu saja kok marah!"

Inuyasha tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kagome dengan kesal.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Inuyasha menjerit marah dan melayangkan tinjunya ke Shippo dan segera keluar.

"Kok aku yang dipukul?" bisik Shippo setengah geli.

.  
"Inuyasha.. maaf ya.."

Setengah Siluman itu tidak menjawab. Ia menatap bukit di depannya dengan wajah masih geram.

"Aku memang tidak seharusnya menjebakmu dengan makanan itu.. tapi itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau memakannya.. ingat kan aku masih punya tugas yang-"

"Iya, iya, lupakan saja, aku tidak akan mempersoalkan masalah sepele seperti itu.."

"Benar kan kau tidak apa-apa.. karena aku yakin kau punya stamina yang hebat dan sel-selmu sepertinya beregenerasi lebih cepat daripada manusia biasa.."

"Aku setengah siluman, ingat?"

"Iya, makanya, aku tidak khawatir.. kau bisa menghadapi seluruh bahaya, dan aku merasa sebatang cokelat tidak akan membuatmu mati.."

"Haaaa.. harga diriku yang mati tahu!"

"Iya, aku tahu, maafkan aku.. aku tidak akan memaksamu memakan cokelat lagi kok.. aku sudah dapat yang kumau.. kau sepertinya mempunyai sistem yang luar biasa.. lukamu sembuh tiga kali lebih cepat dari regenerasi manusia normal, dan cokelat tidak bisa meracuni sel-sel mu lebih cepat karena darahmu sendiri telah melumpuhkannya sebelum itu sampai ke organ vitalmu.. jadi kau hanya terkena efek minimal dari serangannya tersebut.. kalau saja aku bisa membawamu ke lab.." Kagome kembali berandai-andai.

"Kagome.. apakah kau benar-benar menganggap tugas ini penting?"

"Tentu saja.. aku merasa tertantang, jika kau mengerti maskudku.."

"Yah sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku akan tetap membantumu.."

"Terima kasih Inuyasha!" kata Kagome serta merta memeluknya. Kagome segera sadar bahwa tindakan itu diluar kendalinya, dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Inuyasha. Inuyasha segera beranjak dan berteriak kesal, "Aku lapar! Sebaiknya mereka tidak menyentuh mie instan ku!" katanya sambil masuk kembali ke dalam.

Kagome bersumpah melihat wajah Inuyasha semerah kepiting rebus saat Setengah Siluman itu menoleh dengan sedikit berlari ke dalam gubuk Kaede.

.

"Percobaan-ahem.. maksudku penelitianku berikutnya adalah mengindentifikasi mengenai sumur itu.."

"Sumur tempat kau datang Kagome?" tanya Shippo.

"Benar Shippo.. aku yakin pasti ada semacam retakan di dinding ruang dan waktu yang menyebabkan aku bisa menerobos masuk ke sini.."

"Hmph! Bodoh, semua itu karena Shikon Jewel!" tukas Inuyasha.

"Mungkin permata itu juga ada kaitannya.. teori dasar yang kupikirkan adalah daerah di sekitar sumur tersebut mempunyai semacam elektromagnet yang sebut saja tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya, jadi menyebabkan kerusakan pada keberlangsungan- _continuity_ -ruang dan waktu.. dari situ tercipta retakan pada dinding waktu untuk memungkinkan kita bisa pergi ke masa lampau-atau masa depan. Dalam kasusku ke jaman ini.."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Shikon Jewel?"

"Kita tahu bahwa permata itu berasal dari retakan jiwa yang dikeluarkan oleh banyak siluman dan dimurnikan oleh Midoriko kan.. nah mungkin penjelasan ilmiahnya adalah objek tersebut merupakan unsur alam yang didorong oleh kemampuan regenerasi oleh satu spesies.."

"Kau mau katakan bahwa aku adalah spesies di bawah tingkatan sebelum manusia?"

"Bukankah kau setengah siluman?"

"Ya, kau mau katakan bahwa-"

"Aku mau katakan sebaliknya, bahwa mungkin siluman adalah bentuk dari regenerasi tingkatan selanjutnya dari manusia.. semacam mutan.. menurut Teori Darwin, mungkin saja siluman adalah tingkatan evolusi setelah manusia, dan itu tercipta jauh sebelum masa sekarang-masa di duniaku, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba mereka punah dan tidak ditemui lagi keberadaannya di muka bumi.. seperti dinosaurus.."

"Dinosaurus?"

"Yup.. tapi aku tidak akan menjelaskan tentang itu.. bakal makan waktu berhari-hari soalnya.."

"Apa sih.."

"Katakan saja dinosaurus adalah spesies binatang purba yang pernah hidup di bumi ini jauh sebelum masa mu, Inuyasha.. dan kau pasti akan tertarik jika kuceritakan.. aku tahu sifatmu.." kata Kagome tergelak.

"Huh, kalau begitu ceritakan!"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Nah kembali lagi ke topik tadi.. jadi bisa saja Shikon Jewel adalah bentuk dari kepadatan unsur evolusi dan berkaitan dengan keseimbangan alam semesta.. misalnya hutan yang telah punah akan beralih fungsi menjadi gedung-gedung namun sebenarnya hutan itu masih punya jiwa asli jauh di dalam permukaan tanahnya, makanya terkadang burung-burung masih suka beterbangan di sekitar sana karena 'cetak biru' yang ada di dalam sistem tubuh mereka yang diwariskan dari nenek moyang mereka masih menangkap aroma dari pepohonan padat di sekitar situ.. jadi Shikon Jewel itu mungkin saja salah satu unsur kimia yang belum terdeteksi dan berkaitan dengan gelombang radiasi yang berpengaruh pada perkembangan sistem evolusi para siluman.. dalam hal ini disebut proses penyempurnaan dari mutan.."

"Atau sebenarnya Shikon Jewel itu yang menjadikan siluman punah dan berevolusi menjadi manusia.."

Semua menatap Inuyasha. Mereka seakan tidak percaya suara barusan keluar dari mulut Setengah Siluman tersebut.

"Wow.. Inuyasha.. kau mulai mengikuti.." Kagome tertawa salut.

"Yah.. kelamaan ikut denganmu apalagi mendengarkan omong kosongmu, aku mau tak mau jadi terbiasa juga kan.." wajahnya memerah.

"Ini, teman-teman, namanya evolusi!" Kagome tertawa puas.

.

"Lalu apa ya yang menyebabkan kemampuan mistikal dari para siluman tersebut.. aku bertanya-tanya.."

"Bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Di jamanku sudah tidak ada lagi penyihir atau siluman dan tentu saja tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.. tidak ada hal-hal semacam itu, kami menyebutnya dongeng.."

"Jadi apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku berpikir mungkin saja kekuatan mistikal ini berhubungan dengan kemampuan telekinesis atau sebangsanya.. mereka mempunyai unsur kimia yang kuat untuk melakukan semacam pengendalian unsur-unsur alam seperti membaca pikiran atau melayang terbang.. dan kekuatan itu semakin melemah seiring evolusi.."

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tuntut Inuyasha.

Kagome menatap mata Inuyasha dan berkata, "lain kali jika kau membantai siluman jahat, sisakan sedikit daging atau darahnya, aku akan membawanya ke lab!"

Inuyasha tertegun tapi menjawab seketika, "Baik jika itu maumu, itu permintaan gampang!"

.

' _Apakah akan melawan keberlangsungan alam semesta? Misalnya dengan aku membawa sampel jaringan tubuh dan darah atau mungkin tulang belakang dari siluman di era ini?'_ Kagome berpikir keras. _'Pasti akan terjadi kehebohan luar biasa jika ini semua di sebarkan ke publik.. dan pastinya pemerintah atau pihak asing akan mencoba untuk menguasai sumur tersebut.. dan akhirnya dijadikan penelitian sungguhan.. aku tidak mau itu terjadi jika semuanya akan jadi buruk.. terutama bagi Inuyasha..'_ Kagome akhirnya memutuskan untuk sangat berhati-hati mengenai membawa sampel dari dunia ini ke dunianya sendiri.. dia benar-benar serius membayangkan membawa kunci peluncur nuklir di tangannya. Dia harus ekstra hati-hati.

' _Ah tapi apa sih yang aku pikirkan!'_ Kagome mengetuk dahinya pelan. _'Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kok!'_

Kagome menatap pria di sampingnya. Mata keemasannya berkilau memantulkan matahari senja yang tengah tenggelam. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menjadikan era ini sebagai alasan terjadinya Perang Dunia ke-tiga. Terutama ia tidak ingin melukai Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha.."

Pria di sampingnya itu menoleh.

"Aku bisa saja membawa segudang senjata nuklir untuk menundukkan Naraku kau tahu.. tapi itu semua pasti tidak akan berhasil, karena akan bermunculan Naraku-Naraku lain yang jauh lebih berbahaya.."

"Kagome.. kau kepana sih? mungkin sudah waktunya kau pulang.." Inuyasha menyentuh dahi Kagome lembut.

Kagome tersenyum lembut, membalasnya.

 _Tahu tidak, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pulang, bodoh._

.

"Terakhir!"

"Akhirnya!" Inuyasha mendengus acuh tak acuh.

Mereka sudah meladeni keinginan Kagome selama dua minggu sekarang.. dan selama itu telah terjadi 8 kali keributan tidak disengaja antara Kagome dan Inuyasha, 4 kali pertengkaran yang berlangsung lebih dari 1 jam antara Kagome dan Inuyasha dan 13 kali Inuyasha memukul kepala Shippo.

Mendengar kata 'Terakhir' itu benar-benar membuat semua orang lega.

"Menurut pengamatanku, syaraf kalian semua tegang.. maka aku membawakan kalian ini!"

Kagome mengeluarkan banyak soda kalengan dingin dan menumpahkannya di padang rumput.

Inuyasha mengendus kaleng itu dan berseru, "Ini bukan jebakan lagi seperti yang waktu itu kan, Kagome?"

"Tidak kok, aku kan sudah berjanji padamu.. minum saja aku yakin kau pasti akan suka."

"Oh.. kukira ini untuk dimakan.." Inuyasha sudah menggiggit kaleng di tangannya sampai sedikit bengkok.

"Aduh dasar bodoh, anak kecil saja tahu kalau itu tidak bisa dimakan!"

Maka Shippo mendapat pukulan yang ke-14 dari tinju Inuyasha yang berkedut.

"Nah, nah, permintaanku yang terakhir ini agak tidak menyenangkan untukku tapi mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya.." lanjut Kagome.

"Dan apakah itu?" Inuyasha tidak sabar lagi.

Kagome menghembuskan napas dengan berat dan berkata, "Aku ingin tahu apakah reinkarnasi itu benar-benar hal yang nyata.."

"Jadi kau mau-"

"Yah, aku ingin meneliti kebenaran dibalik keberadaan diriku dan Kikyo.. apakah kami memang berbagi jiwa yang sama atau esensi dari unsur kimia kami yang sama yang menyebabkan aku bisa mempunyai kekuatan seperti Kikyo.. pasti ada hubungannya dengan kesamaan unsur-unsur kimia yang terbentuk antara waktu sekarang dengan waktu di jamanku.."

"Tapi kau memang berbagi jiwa dengan Kikyo kan.. buktinya saat dia dibangkitkan oleh penyihir gila itu dari sebentuk tanah liat, jiwamu tersedot ke dalamnya.."

"Itu yang ingin kuketahui.. apakah ada hubungannya dengan unsur-unsur yang belum diketahui, kami menyebutnya Materi Gelap- _Dark Matter_ , unsur itu yang membentuk seluruh alam semesta ini, bagaimana planet-planet tidak berbenturan dan hancur alih-alih berkolerasi dengan baik dan teratur.. mungkin saja aku dan Kikyo berbagi Materi Gelap yang sama.. saat dia tewas mungkin saja sebagian besar dari Materi Gelap yang menguasai tubuhnya menemui tubuh baru beberapa ratus tahun setelah itu, dan aku secara kebetulan menangkap materi tersebut.."

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

"Inuyasha, bisakah kau membawaku dekat dengan Kikyo sebentar saja?"

"Kau mau apa?"

Kagome tahu ada keengganan yang bertentangan di suara Inuyasha, dan dia sendiri juga tahu bahwa hal terakhir yang ingin dilihatnya lagi adalah wanita itu berdiri di dekatnya, tapi kembali lagi.. semua demi kelangsungan ilmu pengetahuan..

Walau _hell.._ persetan..

"Baik, jika itu maumu.."

"Tenang.. aku hanya akan mengambil beberapa detik radiasi dalam tubuhnya, agar bisa kuteliti apakah radiasi yang ada di dalamnya sama dengan radiasi yang ada di dalam tubuhku.."

"Terserah saja.."

.

Setelah penelitian menyebalkan yang ia lakukan di lab, Kagome mengetahui bahwa unsur-unsur pembentuk yang ada di dalam diri Kikyo-atau setidaknya pernah ada di dalam dirinya-benar-benar identik dengan yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Mereka mempunyai bentuk sel yang hampir identik, kandungan asam yang hampir identik, warna mata yang sama, bentuk rahang yang sama-jika Kagome menunggu beberapa tahun lagi untuk mengejar usia Kikyo-tinggi yang sama, komposisi Fibonacci yang hampir identik dan sebagainya.

Akhirnya sambil melempar sesuatu dengan jengkel, Kagome membereskan perlengkapannya dan pulang ke rumah.

"Setidaknya aku tidak jutek seperti dia!"

.

Sebulan kemudian

.

"Hei semuanya!" seru Kagome bersemangat.

"Halo Kagome! Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanya Shippo.

"Guruku sedikit berkerut bingung tapi dia puas dengan hasilnya, aku cuma bisa bilang bahwa walau semua bahan-bahannya _imaginary_ , tapi setidaknya masih bisa dijadikan bahan yang menarik, dan tentunya aku memang tidak berbohong tentang semuanya itu, terlebih aku dapat nilai A pula.." Kagome tertawa puas.

"Jadi kita bisa segera mencari Shikon Jewel kan? Kau sudah janji setelah beres dengan tugas bodohmu itu, kita langsung mencari Shikon Jewel!"

"Yah.. tapi sebenarnya.. um.."

"Apa lagi?!" Inuyasha melotot curiga.

"Guruku tidak mengira bahwa semua hasil karyaku itu imajinasi, dia sebenarnya mengharapkan lebih.. dan um.. mungkin aku bisa mendapat nilai A+.. jika.."

"Jika?!" Inuyasha menantangku.

"Jika aku bisa menyempurnakan karyaku dengan satuu lagi tambahan.." Kagome tertawa gugup.

Sinar mata Inuyasha mampu membelah kayu, dengan tinju mengepal, dia menunggu Kagome menjawab.

"Um.. yah.. aku pikir aku tahu satu lagi bahan penelitianku yang paling berharga dan aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan nilai A+ karena itu.. dan sebenarnya sepadan kok.. dengan.." Kagome tidak tahan lagi menatap mata Inuyasha.

"Jangan katakan.." bisik Inuyasha berbahaya.

"Uh.. yah.. kalau saja aku bisa agak dekat-sedekat yang dimungkinkan-untuk mempelajari-ehem.. tentang uh.. kemampuannya berbuat seperti itu.. lubang yang diberikannya pada Miroku.. dan um.. kemampuannya yang kuat dalam telekinesis dan um.. bagaimana ia bisa dilahirkan seperti itu.. menggandakan diri, aku yakin ada semacam sel-sel gelap seperti materi gelap yang dia miliki.. um.. aku-maksudku jika kau bisa menempatkan diriku untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja radiasi dari Narak-"

 _"NOT A CHANCE!"_

Kalimat itu bukan hanya berasal dari Inuyasha tapi dari Shippo, Miroku dan Sango setelah mereka memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah Kagome yang cuma bisa berdiri gemetar setengah mati sambil tersenyum getir.

.

Setahun kemudian

.

"Kau juga masih bingung mengenai tugas akhir ya Rika?"

"Haaa.. makanya aku melihat-lihat karya dari senior yang disarankan oleh Pak Higuchi.. semoga saja ada yang menarik dan bisa dijadikan inspirasi.."

"Hei lihat ini deh.. sepertinya yang ini menarik.."

Siswi itu menyerahkan seberkas jilid kepada temannya.

"Wah.. judul yang menarik.. _'Einstein di Jaman Feodal: Petualangan Mencari Bukti Ilmiah Melalui Permata Empat Unsur'_ waw.. siapa sih yang bikin.."

"Disitu sih namanya Higurashi Kagome.. hebat banget nih cewe punya kreativitas kayak gini.."

"Isinya.. benar-benar omong kosong.." kata siswi yang lain mencemooh sambil memperlihatkan wajah tidak percaya.

"Haaa.. jangan-jangan ini gurauan salah satu guru deh.."

"Masa iya sih mereka niat banget bikin sampai setebal ini.."

"Eh-eh, liat deh.. coba baca.. entah gurauan atau tidak, ini keliatannya romantis banget.."

Di bawah judul 'UCAPAN TERIMA KASIH' di halaman awal dari berkas tersebut tertulis kalimat ini;

' _Terima kasih buat satu individu yang memungkinkan semua ini tercipta, Aku tidak boleh menyebutkan namanya disini, tapi aku akan mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai mata keemasan yang sangat menyala dan rambut perak terindah yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Demi Darwin, mungkin itu evolusi yang paling sempurna dari spesies sebelum manusia.'_

Mereka terdiam. Salah satu dari mereka berbisik lembut, menerobos kesunyian senja yang menyapu jendela kelas.

"Ah, dia pasti sangat mencintai orang ini, siapaun dia, gurauan ataupun bukan."

.

 **End Of The Story**


End file.
